youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
EricVanWilderman
Eric Wilderman (born ), better known online as EricVanWilderman, is a Canadian gamer. In the early days of his channel, Eric focused primarily on RPG horror games and recorded let's plays for games such as Corpse Party: Blood Covered, Ib, and Mogeko Castle. Eric's channel began to reach a new audience when he branched out into Mario Maker and Geometry Dash. RPG Horror When Eric started his channel he was working as an English teacher, later moving to a house in South Korea to teach there. During this time Eric began exploring RPG maker games after a foray in other games such as Catherine, Gal Gun, and the Fatal Frame series. Some of the first games that Eric played during this time were Sleepless Night 2, The House 2, The Witch's House, and Mad Father. However, it wasn't until the release of his let's play of Corpse Party: Blood Covered for PSP that Eric's channel gained a larger albeit niche audience. Eric would go on to make lets plays for its sequels Corpse Party: Book of Shadows and Corpse Party: Blood Drive. This period slowly came to a close when Eric started his series on Five Nights at Freddy's and Geometry Dash, which became a surprise hit. He later picked up Mario Maker and it attracted many people, to the point where his videos were split nearly 50/50 until he separated his channels to appease the YouTube algorithm. Geometry Dash Geometry Dash is Eric's most played game, which is also the game he is famous for. The first episode was on December 28, 2014. He had 119,500 subscribers at the time. He is known for beating demon levels such as Cataclysm, Ice Carbon Diablo X, Quest for Perfection, Temple of Destiny, and for verifying Subterranean Animism, Astral Nebula, and Cosmic Festival. Wilderman Weekends A series of videos Eric recorded that weren't scripted and typically involved his travels in South Korea or other real life topics. Games Eric has played *Gal Gun *Fatal Frame 4 *Catherine *Contra 3 (Benson) *Surgeon Simulator (Benson) *Spirit Camera *Touhou Perfect Cherry Blossom *Slender *Dream of the Blood Moon *Fatal Frame 1 *Among the Sleep *Blind *Silent Hill (PS1) *Kraven Manor *The Impossible Game *Asylum Awaits *Vanish *The Following *Enola: The Cabin *Fatal Frame 2 *The Darkest Words *Homesick *Pizza Delivery *Cold Fusion *Hatoful Boyfriend *Death Unknown *Mental *Vapour *Homewards *Outlast *Hide and Seek *Dreadout *The Deep Well *Intruder *Fatal frame 3 *Beyond Two Souls *Trouble in Terrorist Town *The House 2 *The Unfair Platformer *Insane Hell Torium *Lights and Shadows *Sleepless Night 2 *The Groundskeeper *White Day *Stalked at Home *Within Deep Sorrows *Mystery *Cursed Directions: The Call *The Witch's House *The Curse of the Hans *Calm Time *Phobia *Ib *The Last of Us Left Behind *Scare *Slendercraft *The Mask Reveals Disgusting Face *Reveal *Lamia Nox *Year Walk *No More Room in Hell (with TheHonestGamer) *A Mother's Inferno *Mad Father *Goat Simulator *Slenderman Must Die *Real Horror Stories Ultimate Edition *The Forgotten: Project of the Damned *Misao *Lost Forest *Dungeon Nightmares *Classroom Aquatic *Forest of Drizzling Rain *Corpse Party: Blood Covered *Rose and Camellia *The Hat Man *Dog Feeding Simulator *Five Nights at Freddy's *Saya No Uta *Mogeko Castle *Life After Us: The System *Neverending Nightmares *The Crooked Man *Gal Gun PS3 (Benson) *Corpse Party: Book of Shadows *Breakfast at Cemetery *Siren Blood Curse *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *Nox Timore *Stray Cat Crossing *Dungeon Nightmares 2 *Minotaur *Screen Head *Happy Wheels *Geometry Dash *Slendytubbies 2 (with Bratman) *Monsters *Spooky's House of Jump Scares *Presentable Liberty *Five Nights at the Krusty Krab *Kara no Shoujo *Another World Anniversary Edition *Silent Insanity P.T *One Night at Flumpty's *Slendytubbies 3 *DreadOut Act 2 *Don't Escape 2 *The Impossible Quiz *The Static Power Speaks My Name *Five Nights at Freddy's 3 *Super Hexagon *Power Drill Massacre *Handless Millionaire *Antumbra *The Dark Side of Red Riding Hood *Paranoiac *A Good Husband *A Good Wife *The Terrible Old Man *Toilet in Wonderland *Bad Dream *Hotel Remorse *Five Nights in Anime *Eric Van Protagonist *Life Is Strange *Magicka 2 *Agar.io *Whiskers *Kholat Trivia *Eric is 6'2". *The description of his main channel, EricVanWilderman reads "I play games. I'm pretty good at them sometimes." and is where his Geometry Dash videos are published. He occasionally streams Geometry Dash there, but not by any sort of regular schedule. *He has two alternate channels, EricVanWildermanMM and EricVanWildermanHorror, for Mario Maker and Horror, respectively. He separated his channels in January 2020 so that the YouTube algorithm would recommend his videos more. *Eric also has a Twitch channel, twitch.tv/ericvanwilderman, where he streams mostly Mario Maker on Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday nights starting around 8 PM Eastern. He is also a competitor in Division B of GSA's Mario Maker Expert Mode League, streamed on Friday nights on the official GSA channel, which started in January 2020 and ends in early May. Subscriber Milestones *100,000 subscribers: August 31, 2013 *200,000 subscribers: February 16, 2017 *300,000 subscribers: March 3, 2018 *400,000 subscribers: February 18, 2019 *500,000 subscribers: December 23, 2019 This page was created on November 2, 2018 by Bbb19. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers